Ephedia
"It's a land of magic called... Ephedia!"- Auriana Ephedia is a fictional planet in the LoliRock series. Iris is the only princess in the queendom. Overview Ephedia is the magical planet where the magical characters in the story lived/originated as well as the name of the ruling realm. It has different features from Earth, such as floating crystal landscapes and crystals embedded in rocks, trees, and even in their water forms. The planet is divided into several kingdoms but is ruled by a capital named also Ephedia. The royal family of Ephedia rules over the other kingdoms or vassal realms. So far only 4 realms were named; *Ephedia (Capital) *Xeris *Volta *Borealis *Calix Each realm has their own ruling family. The land is also the home of crystal summoners or magic users. The royalties are known crystal summoners, using different spells that manipulate crystal formation and other fantastic feats that don't necessarily involve creating crystal. However, there are also evil magic users known as Black Crystal Summoners. The greatest Black Crystal Summoner is Gramorr, who has mastered high-level magic that made him a force to reckon with. Almost all the realms of Ephedia were defeated by Gramorr whilst being imprisoned in the castle of Ephedia through the machinations of the Queen, utilizing the crown of Ephedia and sending its oracle gems on earth. Gramorr's Reign During the rule, Ephedia's castle was corrupted by his Black Crystal Magic. The part that is still untainted by his power is the crystal at the top of the palace, and it gives enormous power to the princesses whenever they cast "Crystal Luxtra". Though he is imprisoned, the influence of his magic is not cancelled. His Black Crystal Monster roams all over Ephedia, and can freely go out on missions for Gramorr. Black Crystal Summoners were also dispatched to do his bidding, making him a force to be reckoned with. Culture and Politics Ephedia is ruled by "The Queen" and is matriarchal in nature. The Queen rules with absolute power and magic making sure that justice is upheld in all the realms. The King's role is to protect the Queen and the realms of Ephedia. Daughters of royalties are trained to be Magical Princesses. The only known cultural festivity of Ephedia is the Crystalline Light Festival, which Talia had attended when she was young. The Castle of Ephedia As the seat of power in all of Ephedia, the capital's castle is an important place. There we can find the throne room where the Queen used to occupy along with her guardian King. Currently, the crown is sealed in the throne room to protect it from Gramorr. Another important part of the castle is the tower with the crystal that powers the princesses' attack Crystal Luxtra. It is said that it is the only part of the castle that has not yet succumbed to the dark wizard's evil influence. Lastly, there is the prison called Krozak in which Gramorr imprisons the Xerin princess Izira. Sightings Trivia * In the pictures of the palace, seems to see the planet Jupiter, because they share many similarities. *This is the second planet to be shown in the series. **The first one is Earth. *In early episodes, Ephedia was sometimes referred to as a realm instead of a Planet. *From the beginning of the show until the end of Season 2, the castle was shown to be inside the magical world, meant to imprison Gramorr inside. The shield was removed once Gramorr was defeated. Gallery Ephedian Landscape.jpg|Typical Ephedian landscape ForestofEphedia.jpg|Ephedian Forest Palace Hallway.jpg|Hallway in the castle of Ephedia Prison.jpg|Inside the prison tower of Ephedia Thrown room of Ephedia.jpg|Throne room of Ephedia tumblr_nx4vgfu2Qd1u6xzq9o5_1280.jpg|Ephedia's castle before Gramorr tumblr_nx4vgfu2Qd1u6xzq9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nx4vgfu2Qd1u6xzq9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nx4vgfu2Qd1u6xzq9o1_1280.jpg|Ephedia's throne tumblr_nx4vgfu2Qd1u6xzq9o6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nx4xqv3RFI1u6xzq9o5_1280.jpg|Then Gramorr.... tumblr_nx4xqv3RFI1u6xzq9o3_1280.jpg|The Crown was sealed tumblr_nx4xqv3RFI1u6xzq9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nx4xqv3RFI1u6xzq9o4_1280.jpg|Black crystal engulfed the castle... tumblr_nx4xqv3RFI1u6xzq9o1_1280.jpg|Gramorr took over whilst being imprisoned..... tumblr_o5ft0dcY7n1u6xzq9o2_1280.jpg|The bottom of Krozak prison, where Izira was held captive. tumblr_inline_o7r7trMIPQ1t7uwap_1280.jpg|Common Ephedian community S01E25 Outside view of Krozak.png|Outside view of Krozak. Category:Planets Category:LoliRock Category:Iris Category:Ephedia Category:Season 1 Category:Locations Category:Realms